


Долгий путь домой

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Handsy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Steve Rogers Feels, Touchy-Feely, tiddy - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: По дороге из Аццано Баки не перестает трогать Стива. Он трогает все больше и больше.





	Долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the long walk home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557562) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 



>  
> 
>   
> 

Стив так и не решил, что выглядело менее реальным: то, что он в одиночку освободил завод, полный военнопленных, и остался жив, то, что все они вдруг последовали именно за ним, или то, что ему в итоге удалось спасти Баки и тот был рядом, почти целый и невредимый. Они снова были вместе, как и всегда.

Ну, не совсем точно так же.

Стив подскочил, когда Баки просунул руку в карман куртки и ткнул его в грудь в третий раз за последние полчаса.

– Баки, какого черта? – прошептал Стив.

Баки, совсем не раскаиваясь, превратил тычок в ощупывание, обхватив ладонью его грудь и сжав ее. О боже. Стив заставил себя не реагировать, не краснеть… или еще что-нибудь. Баки понятия не имел, насколько тело Стива стало чувствительным. Его соски могли буквально от одного прикосновения резать стекло. Стив порадовался, что от изодранной кожаной куртки осталось хоть что-то. По крайней мере, никто и не узнает. Баки провел пальцем по соску, и Стив еле сдержал всхлип. Никто, кроме Баки.

– Извини, – сказал Баки совсем без сожаления, но, по крайней мере, он убрал руку. – Я просто пытаюсь осознать все это, – он махнул рукой на мускулистое тело Стива.

– Я знаю, это странно, – сказал Стив, – как в дешевой фантастике.

– Ага. – Баки посмотрел на него, и не отвел взгляд от лица, даже когда споткнулся о корень, а Стив схватил его за руку, чтобы удержать. Мускулы Баки, скрытые оливковым свитером, ощущались под пальцами Стива так же, как и всегда, теплые и твердые. Только Стив был другим. Он отпустил Баки.

– Моя девушка была на твоем шоу, – сказал один из парней. – В Спокане. Писала мне об этом в письме.

Стив почувствовал, как лицо начинает гореть, и понял, что становится таким же красным, как полосы на щите.

– Его шоу, – неверяще произнес Баки. – Расскажи мне о своем шоу, Стив.

– Люсиль рассказала, что это было нечто, сержант, – продолжил парень из Спокана. – Все в звездах и полосах, и кучка хористок, и Кэп поднимал мотоцикл с двумя девчонками на нем. Очень вдохновляюще. Она и ее друзья купили кучу военных облигаций.

Стив захотел, чтобы земля разверзлась под ногами и поглотила его милосердным смертельным объятием. Баки точно засыпет его пошлыми шуточками о хористках. Стиву приказали отправиться в турне, и он старался выложиться по полной, как бы сам он не относился к шоу. Но все менялось, когда Баки на его глазах узнавал об этом от других. Он приготовился к грандиозной шутке, но Баки, похоже, зацепился за совершенно другую деталь.

– Мотоцикл с двумя девушками на нем, – сказал он недоверчиво. – Это была бутафория? 

– Нет, – щеки Стива снова обожгло, так сильно он покраснел. Похоже ему не стоит говорить Баки, что там было _три_ девушки из хора, – все происходило по-настоящему.

Лицо Баки приобрело сложное выражение, которое Стив не смог прочитать. Он одной рукой обхватил бицепс Стива и сжимал его целую минуту, словно измеряя крепость мыщцы, или силу, или еще что-то такое.

– Когда мы доберемся до места, где можно будет остановиться, ты мне обязательно покажешь. 

– Ладно, Бак. Все, что захочешь.

После этих слов Баки бросил на него еще один непонятный взгляд, но, по крайней мере, они перестали говорить о шоу. Они вообще мало говорили, просто переставляли одну ногу за другой, уходя из этого ада обратно в лагерь.

Но всю дорогу Баки продолжал дотрагиваться до Стива: его рук, плечей, груди (снова), его лица. Как будто не верил, что этот бегемот рядом с ним – его друг.

Стив вздыхал и позволял ему это.

* * *

Они разбили лагерь в лесу, когда стало понятно, что остаткам 107-го пора остановиться – риск получить новые увечья в темноте стал слишком велик. Стив собирался лечь спать рядом с Баки, потому что так и должно было быть, без всяких сомнений. Они нашли ручей, вода из которого, как надеялся Стив, никого не отравит, и собрали все растения, которые смогли опознать. Стив был уверен, что среди бойцов точно есть деревенские парни, и, возможно, завтра они попробуют поохотиться... на кроликов, или какую другую дичь. Знания Стива о сельской жизни были расплывчатыми. Или стоило поискать деревню. Но об этом он подумает завтра.

Баки сидел рядом со Стивом, обхватив руками колени, рассеяно смотрел в никуда и жевал соломинку. Стиву не нравилось, что тот выглядит таким отрешенным, поэтому он схватил Баки за ногу над ботинком. У Стива всегда были большие руки, слишком большие для его тела, но теперь они стали как лопаты. Большие мясные лопаты. Неудивительно, что Баки продолжал тыкать в него. Иногда он сам не верил в то, что видел.

Взгляд Баки упал на руку Стива и стал более осмысленным. 

– Расскажи мне побольше об этом твоем шоу.

Стив отпустил его ногу и застонал, как будто они всю дорогу только об этом и говорили, лег на землю, пытаясь найти более удобное место, или по крайней мере с меньшим количеством камней и корней деревьев. 

– Я не знаю, что сказать. Я делал то, чего от меня требовали. Все это было довольно глупо, пытаться заставить людей покупать облигации. "Не все из нас умеют стрелять или вести танк, но у всех есть возможность сразить врага”.

Баки фыркнул:  
– Похоже, это сработало. На подружке Ризетти, по крайней мере. 

– Может быть, ее вдохновили свобода, справедливость и все такое, – Стив пожал плечами.

Баки усмехнулся.  
– Конечно. Свобода, – он указал на левую грудь Стива, – справедливость, – и Баки указал на правую.

Стив стукнул его по бедру. Осторожно – он все еще учился соизмерять свою силу.  
– Боже, да ты просто засранец.

– За которым ты пришел, – сказал Баки, – бросил свое шоу и выпрыгнул из самолета. 

Его ресницы опустились, скрывая глаза.

Стив сглотнул. Они подбирались слишком близко к тому, о чем никогда не говорили, он даже не знал, действительно ли Баки думал об этом. Он очень много мечтал с тех пор, как заметил, что Баки смотрит на его губы, руки. Возможно, это ничего не значило. И черт, если это все-таки что-то значило, он был готов пойти и превратить себя в эту бычью тушу снова.

– Раз они хотели меня в этом шоу, – сказал он, вместо того, что мог сказать, – я делал это, но это было совсем не то, чего хотел я.

Баки неловко рухнул рядом, перекатываясь так, чтобы всем телом прижаться к Стиву – источнику тепла в окружающем холоде. Стив не смог удержаться и притерся к нему. Все солдаты так или иначе сгрудились вокруг друг друга. На улице было чертовски холодно.

– Все, кто с тобой общался, знали, что ты хотел сражаться. Я не удивлен, что ты нашел способ.

– Ты… – Стив прикусил губу, не зная, что сказать. – Ты злишься, или я все еще твой друг, или как мне правильно спросить, чтобы узнать – у нас все в порядке?

Баки свернулся возле него. Теперь он был слишком худым, худее, чем когда уходил в армию. В вещах Стива, оставшихся в лагере, было несколько шоколадок. И он собирался заставить Баки съесть их все. Стиву хотелось подтянуть его к груди, обхватить своими слишком большими руками и прижать к себе. В темноте раздался тихий вздох Баки, затем он положил одну руку над сердцем Стива и прислонился к его груди головой. 

– Твое сердце бьется гораздо спокойнее. А что с легкими?

– Астма прошла. Врачи считают, что я не могу заболеть. 

Интересно, слышит ли Баки ритм его нетерпеливого сердца, ускорившегося от прикосновения? Он закрыл глаза, но стало еще хуже. Баки беспорядочно водил пальцами по ребрам через куртку Стива легкими, рассеяными, движениями, а его рот был прижат к груди. Стив хотел бы провести вот так, замотавшись в Баки, остаток свой жизни.

– Ну, вот эта часть хороша, – сказал Баки, Стив чувствовал каждое легкое движение его губ. Если эта часть была хорошей, значит ли это, что все остальное было плохим? – Спасибо.

– Спасибо? – Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Было темно, но после сыворотки он хорошо видел в темноте. Глаза Баки были закрыты, и тот выглядел вполне довольным, прижавшись к груди Стива.

– Да. – Все внимание Стива было приковано к крошечному кусочку кожи там, где Баки прижимался губами. – Ты пришел, чтобы спасти меня. 

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь слишком личного.

– И всегда приду, – сказал он в конце концов, хотя и это казалось ему чересчур откровенным, но все было в порядке: Баки уже спал.

* * *

Следующий день ничем не отличался от предыдущего, только все сильнее проголодались и одеревенели от сна на земле. Баки снова шел рядом со Стивом и так же ощупывал, как и накануне.

Это сводило с ума.

Никому не было до этого дела – у всех были проблемы поважнее, чем сержант, щупающий Капитана Америку, но Стив медленно сходил с ума. Баки продолжал смотреть на него, протягивал руку и гладил, сжимая плечо, бицепс, проводил пальцами по ребрам и животу, запускал руки в разорванную куртку Стива, которая, казалось, влекла его, как привлекает кота брошенный бумажный мячик.

И когда руки оказывались там, они гладили и ласкали грудь Стива, очерчивая ее изгибы, рассеянно царапали соски, отчего он каждый раз вздрагивал. И боги, он был голодный, уставший и наполовину обгоревший, грязный и отвратительный, но при этом  
постоянно почти возбужденный из-за прикосновений Баки. И черт возьми, он хотел прикоснуться к нему. Он жаждал припасть к Баки языком и облизать всего.

Но не мог.

Он должен был идти. Ведь отвечал он не только за Баки, но и за всех этих людей, которых должен был вернуть в лагерь целыми и невредимыми. Стив не мог поддаться действиям Баки. Но и просить его остановиться он не собирался, не сейчас, когда половину времени вид у Баки был все еще потерянный и отрешенный. Если прикосновения к Стиву помогали ему избавиться от того, что ему мерещилось в эти моменты, то он мог терзать соски Стива так, как ему нравилось. 

Стив вздрогнул, когда его шлепнули по заднице.

– Баки! – прошипел он, на что Баки только пожал плечами.

Так прошел еще один день, и к вечеру Стив был более чем готов остановиться. Даже у него, с его сывороткой, болели ноги, что уж говорить о других. Солнце село уже достаточно низко, и он попросил тех, у кого был хоть какой-то охотничий опыт, попытаться добыть дичи, в то время как остальные обшаривали местность в поисках съедобных растений или чего-то еще, чем они могли безопасно поживиться.

В конце концов, Стив оказался почти в одиночестве, насколько это было вообще возможно, но только на мгновенье. Появился Баки и схватил его за запястье.

– Привет, Бак, – сказал Стив.

Баки посмотрел на Стива с нехарактерной для него нерешительностью, закусив нижнюю губу. Затем сам себе кивнул и облизнулся, высунув язык на мгновение. Стив чувствовал, что это несправедливо, когда Баки целыми днями прикасается к нему, а затем говорит с ним с такими губами. 

– Пойдем, – сказал Баки. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне показал.

Стив следовал за ним, пока Баки удалялся от их импровизированного лагеря дальше в лес. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, золотом освещая деревья. В воздухе резко пахло соснами. Позади затихал людской шум, и как бы не устал Стив, здесь, рядом с Баки и вдали от всех, он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Когда они перестали слышать все, кроме насекомых в листве, Баки остановился и повернулся к нему.

Солнце освещало его лицо, и Стиву было больно на него смотреть. Знакомое лицо, но более угловатое чем раньше, израненное какой-то адской машиной на том заводе, измазанное грязью, и все равно такое красивое для Стива.

– Так что ты хочешь увидеть? – спросил Стив

Баки одернул свою куртку. 

– Тебя. Я просто... Стив, я все еще не верю в это. Мне все время кажется, что я сплю. Покажи мне.

Стив прикусил губу, но, пожав плечами, снял куртку. У него было немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этому куску мяса вместо своего тела, но для Баки это было и вовсе в новинку. Стив бросил куртку на землю и широко развел руки.

– И футболку тоже. 

Стив взглянул на Баки, но лицо у того было нечитаемо, взгляд метался от разлета плеч Стива к талии. Стив выдохнул, на удивление громко в тишине, и стянул через голову свою яркую футболку от костюма.

Воздух был холодным, и его кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, соски напряглись. Баки пристально посмотрел на него, затем подошел и положил руки ему на грудь. Стив задрожал от его прикосновений.

– Холодно? – спросил Баки. Стив покачал головой, боясь того, что может сказать, если откроет рот. Баки медленно провел руками по его груди, не задерживаясь на сосках, но и не избегая их. Стив старался не застонать, но какой-то приглушенный звук все же вырвался. Баки на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, а затем продолжил разглядывать его тело, пальцы скользнули по ребрам к пупку и снова поднялись. – Этого раньше не было, – сказал он, слегка задевая ногтями волосы на груди.

У Стива никогда не было волос на теле, но после того, как он вышел из капсулы, его тело начало наверстывать упущенное. Сначала все чесалось, отрастая, но как только рост прекратился, он больше не думал об этом. Пока пальцы Баки не начали его гладить по направлению роста волос.

– Да, теперь мне тоже приходится бриться, – его голос звучал почти нормально, ну может, слегка подрагивал.

Его член был твердым с тех пор, как Баки прикоснулся к нему. Баки поднес руку к лицу Стива, скребя по двухдневной щетине, и улыбнулся, слегка приподняв уголки рта.  
Стив задался вопросом, возможно ли умереть от желания. 

– Все по-другому.

Баки сжал бицепс и заговорил:  
– Я продолжаю думать, что это какой-то сумасшедший сон, который я вижу, лежа на том столе, потому что как это может быть реальным? Как ты можешь быть таким?

– Это реально. Я настоящий, – Стив в ответ потянулся и схватил Баки за руки, что поставило их в самое неловкое в мире полу-объятие, но после этого он не мог не прикоснуться к нему. – Я знаю, что выгляжу сейчас нелепо, но...

– Нелепо? Стив, ты похож на танк.

– Знаю, – несчастно сказал Стив. 

Он больше не помещался под руку Баки, не был подходящего роста для руки, перекинутой через плечо, когда они вдвоем сворачивались на узкой кровати Стива холодными ночами. И если Баки когда-то и хотел его, то это было его прежнее "я", а не это огромная глыба из мышц. Он знал, что сейчас был ближе к физическому идеалу большинства людей, чем когда-либо прежде, но ему было все равно, хотела ли его каждая дама во всем турне, если Баки не хочет.

Баки перевел взгляд с его руки на бицепс, а потом на лицо Стива.  
– О, Стив. Нет. Что бы ни происходило в твоей голове, останови это.

Стив просто встряхнул головой. Взгляд Баки заострился, и он притянул Стива ближе, в настоящие объятия. Стив обхватил его своими руками-рульками за плечи и почувствовал, как пальцы Баки спускаются по позвоночнику.

– Видишь, – сказал Баки на ухо, – мы все еще подходим друг другу, хотя мы изменились. 

Стив вдруг понял, что недостатком слишком тесных объятий оказалось то, что не было возможности скрыть свою эрекцию, когда он вжался ею в бедро Баки. Стив малодушно закрыл глаза и позволил себе уткнуться лбом в его плечо.

– Стив... – сказал Баки, в его голосе было что-то непонятное для Стива.

– Извини, Бак,– сказал он его шее. – Просто... ты прикасаешься ко мне.

– Да? – Баки не отстранился. Его руки соскользнули со спины Стива на бедра. Стив попытался воспротивиться, но только сильнее прижался к нему. – Посмотри на меня, приятель.

Стив открыл глаза и поднял голову. Баки снова облизнулся, и его пальцы сжали бедра Стива. 

– Это мог быть любой, кто прикасался к тебе вот так?

– Я имел в виду другое, – Стив вздохнул и подумал, что если он может выпрыгнуть из самолета, то точно сможет произнести несколько слов. – Ты. Это всегда был ты. Все остальное могло измениться, но не это.

– Хорошо. – Баки взял его за руку и прижал к своей промежности. Стив был потрясен, ощутив, что Баки тоже возбудился, своими пальцами он чувствовал очертания горячего члена. – Потому что это для меня тоже не изменилось.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив, – ты никогда не говорил.

– Как и ты. – Баки толкнулся в руку Стива, его дыхание сбилось. – Но я думал, что уже умер, когда ты пришел. Я почти умер, так и не прикоснувшись к тебе так, как я хотел.

Стив протянул вторую руку и начал возиться с ширинкой на брюках Баки, пока не расстегнул ее и его пальцы не обхватили член.

– Господи, – прошипел Баки, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стива. Затем пальцами залез в его штаны, дотягиваясь до члена, и вызывая непроизвольный стон.

– Ты чертовски теплый, – сказал он, уткнувшись в шею. У него были обветрены губы, пальцы на члене Стива были прохладными, но это был лучший момент в жизни Стива.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал Баки, двигая рукой немного быстрее. Он игриво прикусил и зализал линию челюсти до самого уха. Стив обвел большим пальцем кончик его члена и увидел, как ресницы Баки затрепетали. Он медленно дрочил ему, чувствуя скольжение крайней плоти, слегка сжимая ее над головкой члена.

– Блядь, Стив, блядь, я сейчас кончу. – Баки вздрогнул и укусил Стива за грудь прямо возле подмышки. Контраст боли с удовольствием от руки Баки на члене через секунду отправил Стива в оргазм, заставляя содрогаться вместе с ним; дыхание перехватывало от удовольствия, такого яркого и теплого на фоне темноты и холода вокруг них.

Правую руку он вытер о ближайшее дерево, левой схватил Баки за челюсть и приподнял его голову, чтобы поцеловать. Они целовались, когда были еще детьми, невинно, с открытым ртом, но в какой-то момент прекратили, понимая, что тела начали реагировать не так, как в детстве.

Какими же они были идиотами, подумал Стив, когда Баки прикусил нижнюю губу, пока их языки лизали друг друга, но, по крайней мере, они все же пришли к этому.

– Сержант? – кто-то крикнул вдалеке, и оба они отступили. Баки позволил своей голове упереться в грудь Стива всего на секунду, и Стив кожей почувствовал его горячее и такое желанное дыхание.

– Надень футболку обратно. – Баки в последний раз тоскливо похлопал Стива по груди. – Давай вернемся и позаботимся обо всех этих идиотах.

– Да, Бак. – Стив натянул футболку, затем надел куртку. Она остыла, валяясь на земле, и Стив пожалел, что лишился тепла Баки.

– Эй! – Баки прижал большой палец к уголку его губ, и Стив ожидающе склонился. – Когда мы вернемся к своим, давай уйдем на целую ночь, а быть может, и на целые выходные вдвоем? Только вдвоем. Что скажешь? 

Стив позволил себе это представить: они оба сытые, в тепле и чистоте, и все время мира для них. Охрипшим голосом он ответил:  
– Это очень хорошо звучит, когда ты говоришь об этом, – он откашлялся, – но до тех пор, приятель, ты прикасаешься ко мне столько, сколько хочешь.

Баки прижал большим пальцем рот Стива, как будто запечатывая поцелуй, и по невысказанному соглашению они начали возвращаться в лагерь. Баки наклонился и просунул руку сквозь дыру в куртке Стива.

– Раз уж ты упомянул об этом, – сказал Баки, – я даже не думал останавливаться.


End file.
